1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a segregated waste collection system and, more specifically, to a segregated waste collection system having a divided waste cart, defining separate compartments for holding segregated waste, in combination with a divided collection container having corresponding separate compartments for receiving the segregated waste from the divided cart compartments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Segregated waste collection systems are typically used when both recyclable and non-recyclable waste is simultaneously collected. In segregated waste collection systems, it is common to provide a user with a divided waste container, having a dividing wall defining one compartment for recyclable waste and another compartment for non-recyclable waste. A cover for each of the compartments is hingedly mounted to the divider wall in the container and performs the dual function of covering the associated compartment and deflecting the contents of the compartment when the cart is dumped. The waste cart is typically lifted with a mechanical device and inverted so that the compartments within the waste cart overlie corresponding compartments in a waste collection vehicle. As the cart is inverted, the covers open in response to gravity and serve to deflect the contents emptying from the compartments of the cart into the corresponding compartments of the waste vehicle. Examples of such a waste collection system are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,035,563, issued Jul. 30, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,805, issued Nov. 17, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,698, issued Apr. 27, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,841, issue Apr. 19, 1994.
One disadvantage of the prior art segregated waste collection system is there is frequently cross contamination of the contents of one cart compartment into cross compartments in the waste vehicle. Another disadvantage is that the cart construction and use becomes increasingly more complex and difficult, especially as the number of compartments increase beyond two, as compared to a traditional cart with a single cover for all the compartments.
According to the invention, a divided cart has a single cover and a divided waste storage container has deflectors to deflect the waste stored in the divided cart into the appropriate compartments in the divided waste storage container.
In a preferred embodiment, the divided waste storage container is an intermediate size container adapted to be lifted and dumped into a waste collection vehicle. At least one divider wall divides the intermediate size container into multiple compartments A movable deflector is provided on the intermediate size container divider wall to deflect the waste spilling from the divided cart into the corresponding compartments in the intermediate size container. In the dump position, the deflectors can be moved to a second position where they deflect the waste spilling from the intermediate size container into corresponding compartments in the waste vehicle.